Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such unmanned vehicles typically include a propulsion system for remote controlled and/or autonomous movement with the surrounding environment. For example, the unmanned vehicles may have a power supply that powers a device of the unmanned vehicle, such as the propulsion system.
Existing systems of battery or power output control for unmanned vehicles, however, can be less than ideal. The batteries traditionally used in UAVs, for example, can have very large currents and can lack a discharge control mechanism. The batteries traditionally also lack an indicator for a power supply level.